Akatsuki's Diary from Kei's POV
by quackduckmoocow
Summary: this story is not a Mary-Sue. i just decided to try a first person out. and ALL of my stories are off CANNON. it just makes it more fun. if you don't like this, don't read it, and don't review.
1. tobi is a good boy

I do not own Naruto!! So screw the sue!!! And if you no likee, then don't read or post stupid ass reviews!! This one of my first fanfics!! So leave me alone if I get something wrong!!

Hello my name is Kei Amaterasu. My hair is raven black, but the tips are orange. My eyes are forest green, im only 5'4". Even if I'm 17. I usually wear one of those corset shirts, which is mostly purple, then black. Along with a black skirt and knee-high lace up boots. I belong in the Akatsuki. There's the leader Pein, Konan, Kisame (aka Fishy-Man), Itachi (the smexchay weasel), Sasori (aka Panda-chan), Hidan (aka Pinky), Kakuzu(I really don't like him, creepy…), Tobi (he's a good boy!) and Zetzu (aka Plantee).

"Tobi!!! Get back here you damned pest!!!" I yelled, running after him. He had his arms flailing up in the air screaming bloody mercy, "TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!!!" "When hell freezes over!!!" I shouted back. My hand reached for the back of his shirt, but he turned a corner and, WHAM!!!!!!!

I fell to the ground, and I looked up. Blood suddenly rushed up to my face, as Itachi hovered over me. (inner me: nice one Kei… me: oh shuddup..) I pulled myself back up and turned to leave. "Are you all right?" (inner me and me: did he just ask me that?!?!? both fall over anime style) "Yes I am." Was my answer. I didn't look back, but just headed towards my room, which held most of Deidara's clay smothered on the four walls.

As I made my way to my room, I saw a very confuddled Deidara standing in the middle of the hallway. "Uh, Tweety-kun?" He turned my way with a tear in his visible eye. (inner me: he's crying…wtf?) "KEI!!!! Have you seen my clay!?!?!?" I sighed and walked the rest of the way to my bedroom, pulling Deidara along with me. We stopped in the door way, and Deidara's mouth fell open and his eyes widened with schock. I watched him fall backwards twitching on the ground. Tobi popped out of nowhere with a stick and started to poke Deidara with a stick. "Leader-sama!!!" He yelled. "Can I have a new partner now!?!?!?!?" I sweat dropped, and all of a sudden Deidara started strangling Tobi. "You baka!!!! That was my only clay!! I can't believe you!!" "Tobi…is…..a…good…boy…." Was all he could get between gasps of breath. I laughed and walked away from the scene, knowing Deidara would force Tobi to clean up the clay out of my room.

There was a sell of something cooking in the kitchen. I headed there because I was hungry. (inner me: me too!!!) I peered into the doorway. And saw it was Sasori. He seemed to be plating potstickers. I sat down at the table, and Sasori sat with me. "Hello Kei-san" He spoke. "Hi, Panda-chan." "I heard about the clay incident." "Hm? I haven't told anyone.' My face had a confused look. Sasori looked at me and said, "Itachi just told me, he left before you came in. Said he watched mostly everything." I hid my face as I blushed madly. (inner me: He watched, I-itachi watched faints) "Are you okay?" I snapped out of my daydream, to find Sasori staring at me. "Hm? Oh, yes, I'm fine…." I did a fake smile and took a bite out of one of the potstickers. He just shook his head and stood up. Sasori left the room, leaving me with a plate of potstickers.

I looked at the clock to the right of me. It read 9:22 p.m. Oddly I was very tired. My mouth automatically opened and a yawn espcaped my lips Maybe I'll just close my eyes for a minute, I thought. I closed my eyes, and listened to the silence around me… (inner me: to be continued!! Dun…dun… DUN!!!!! Jp jp)

birds are twittering Hm? Birds? At night? My eyes fluttered open, only to have bright sunlight blinded me. (inner me: it burns! It burns! Me: shutup whiney ass… inner me: neh!!) I sat up, and pulled the cloak laying on top of me off. "Wth? This isn't mine…" My back stiffened as I looked around the room. None of this is mine…and it smells like Itachi) I gasped, and jumped out of the bed I was in. Then it hit me…. I'M IN UCHIHA ITACHI'S ROOM!!! "Nyah!!!!" How did this happen?!!? I looked myself over. Okay… I'm in my clothes… But why am I in his room!?!?!?!?!?

Yah it ends there…that's all I wrote for now….anyways…plz review!!!! I'll put another chappie up!!!!!!

With all love……

Mrs. Uzamaki (aka kei or Cait w/e)


	2. His Eyes

Hey pplz!!! Another chappie is here!!! Hell yes!!!! Whoooohhoooo!!! Anyways before I get side tracked here it is!!!! (Wonders where she left off)

Oh this is just too weird… I finished making the bed, and folded up Itachi's cloak. I began to walk out of his room, and then I saw a strange photo on his dresser. I picked it up and stared at it for awhile. In the picture, stood the Uchiha clan. Mixed in with them was the Amaterasu clan. My clan. My eyes clouded over, and I set the picture back down. Why does he have that picture?! How did Itachi get it!?!? I don't even remember it!!!!! I opened the door and walked out the shut it, and headed to my own room.

I slammed the door shut. A piece of paper fluttered in front of my face. "Huh?" I read the paper. This is what was on it:

Kei-

I could not find your room. So I took you to my own.

- Itachi

I sweat dropped. Eh, oh well. I mean who _**CANNOT **_ find my room!? The door is painted purple for Pete's sake!! (Whoever that may be) It stands out like a circle with squares!!! And Itachi is the prodigy of the Uchiha clan!!! Great. He can't even find a purple door!!! Sigh. I slid down the wall into a sitting position. Well, at least the clay wasn't on my walls anymore. I rubbed my forehead where the clod of clay had dropped on. I will get Tobi back… Maybe later… I have other things to worry to about. I listened to some odd growling noise. (inner me: oi! Its your stomach baka!) I never really ate anything last night…. Oh yah that's right I fell asleep and ended up in Itachi's room. I wonder what's left for breakfast it seems pretty late in the morning. Note to self: get clock fixed.

I walked into the kitchen and went into a state of shock. OMFG!!!! Food was thrown on the walls. Grease was all over the floor making it shine with a funky smell. Bacon was stuck to the ceiling. (inner me: gross!!!) I don't eat anything pig. Eggs sat on the table cracked and the yolk spilling off the side. Something that resembled juice was on the rug that was practily singed to death. (inner me: if rugs can die) I tiptoed on the floor where food was not. "This is just really gross…" WTH happened?? I made it carefully to the cabinets and opened them…. " AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!" I jumped back and fell over. A rat ran across the floor from inside the cabinet. I backed up on my hands. Something squished under my left hand. I squealed with disgust… "EEEEEWWWW!!!!" A fish (now smashed) stared at me. "OMG!!! SICK!!!" I stood up and ran out of the room. I ran straight into Hidan who I didn't even notice. His hair had a brownish tinge to it and looked all sticky…. "Don't you dare ask what happened Kei… it's a very long story… oh and it's maple syrup." Hidan spoke to me pointing to his hair… I ran straight to the bathroom. I turned the water on in the bathtub and madly scrubbed the fish from my hands… maple syrup was on half my hair and my shirt…. " UUUUGGGGHHH!!!!" I kicked the door closed and locked it. I stripped down and jumped into the bathtub and washed all the grease and egg yolk from my body. The fish smell still lingered on my skin… "EWWWWW…." I shuddered in disgust.

I climbed out of the bathtub and pulled the towel hanging on the back of the door off and wrapped it around my body.. I brushed out my long black hair and looked at myself in the mirror. Then once again a realization hit me (again). I had no clothes to wear. I'm stuck in a towel, and my room is all the way at the other end of this cuntarded lair!!!! Gawd dammit!! Why me!!??!!?!? I sweat dropped big time. Ok. All I have to do is make my way back to my room without being seen by all 9 guys. I mean Konan shouldn't care. She's a girl too. Just please God have mercy and don't let Itachi see me. (inner me: you know you want that Kei, don't deny it. Me; I really do hate you. Inner me: yesh I know… I love you though. Me: I love you too. Inner me: but you do have bad luck. Considering the whole Itachi's bedroom thing this morning and the fish… Me: I HATE you!! Love will never exsist with you!!!) I stopped having a conversation with myself and bravely opened the door and side stepped out with my dirty clothes clutched to my chest. I looked like a spy. I slid against the wall trying to act sneaky and not be heard. I stepped around the corner and saw Itachi open the door to his bedroom and walk out. I jumped back to the other side of the wall and panicked. _Omg!!omg!!omg!!! he's coming this way!! Noooooooo!!!!! _I looked around for a place to hide. But it was as barren as ever since the day I arrived. I heard Itachi's footsteps come closer and closer and my heart beat became louder and louder. I was pretty sure Itachi could hear it by now. Well I guess there's only one thing I can do.

I let out a breath and calmly walked around the corner in my towel holding my icky nasty clothes and walked to my bedroom. Itachi looked up from his gaze at the floor and stared at me. I blushed madly and tried desperately to make my way back to my room. He stopped me though by grabbing my arm and turning me around to face him. "Are you all right Kei?" He said looking in my eyes. I never quite realized how much his eyes were so soft and loving when you looked into them. I mean everyone says he's cold hearted and a murderer and has no love for anyone. But his eyes were different. They were so warm hearted and…just…loving. "Yes, Itachi-san. I'm fine" "What happened to you? Your clothes are covered with that mess in the kitchen." " I just saw a rat and I freaked out and fell." " Do you need any help?" " Well, I don't honestly mind Itachi-san. You can if you want." He took the clother from my hands and pushed me because I stalled, and I headed to my room with Itachi following me.

We reached my room and I opened the door. I reached for my clothes but Itachi walked in and laid them in the hamper that was sitting out near my bed. I wrapped my arms firmly around myself. "Thank you Itachi-san." "Mhm." Was all he said and he walked out of my room. I stood there staring at the air were Itachi had stood.


	3. bubbly soadsy Kisame

_Mrs. Uchiha Itachi: hey all my fans who never review… (no offense) this is the third chapter!!! Sorry it kinda took so long, I am in progress of writing a third story. Hopefully it will be up soon. I am being really slow on this cuz it's hard to write a chapter when school is involved. With those tests and fire alarms at lunch cuz some retard decided to pull a fake fire alarm. Isn't that just darned peachy??? Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter. _

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything in this story just the words!!! Everything that isn't my characters are not mine!!!_

I stood there for what seemed like ages. My mind was trying to wrap around the fact that Itachi was being sweet to me. Nice, kind, and any other word that works along that line. I mean, he doesn't really seem like the type to fall in love!!! Or am I wrong? Do I truly like Itachi? Well yes I guess so. It is obvious. Does he have the same feelings? Will he ever admit them? If I can't admit it, then why would he? Oh shoot. This is so confusing. No wonder my brother told me to stay away from love. Maybe I should have believed him. Or not. It's my life right? Then I guess I should do what I want! And not what other people tell me to!!!

Wow. That's kinda too confident for me. Considering I have a temper and no patience whatsoever. But, what if Itachi does like me? Is it even possible? Has he ever liked anyone else in his life time? I hate this!! It's too confusing! Why can't he show emotions like normal people??

I finished dressing myself in the same clothes I wear most of the days I spend here in the same old dark boring lair of the ALLMIGHTY Akatsuki… or something like that… uhhh…allright out to the kitchen!!! Wait….. That icky mess is still there. Oh well… I pulled my cloak off the coat rack I hung on one of my walls and walked out of my room. Which I need to paint the walls orange, cuz that way it won't be so boring and look like I live in an insanasylum. I walked down the halls hearing someone talking. It sounded like Kisame, and Itachi? I stood to one side of the door listening in on the conversation. (Inner me: you know it's bad to eavesdrop? Me: yah I know. But I wanna know what they're saying!! Inner me: okaaayy. But when you get caught don't come crying to me. Me; cry to you? When pigs fly! Inner me; got you there. In the newspaper last week…Tsunade's pig TonTon flew!! Me; oh yah huh? Inner me; mhm….)

"Are you sure about this Itachi?" I heard Kisame say. He sounded a little worried. But what about?

"I don't know. It seems like the right thing though." Itachi responded to the question Kisame asked. "If I ask her now, I won't have to worry about being rejected. If I wait any longer she might move on without me."

"That's true Itachi. Especially since you'll need her help later on in your own life." Kisame spoke back. But what would he need help with? Is it me they're talking about? Or some other girl?

"Yes, since this ability of mine seems to be taking away from my vision. But, it is a waste not to use it, considering I went through a lot of trouble to gain it." Oh yah buddy boy! Killing off your whole clan IS a lot of trouble. I rolled my eyes in the back of my head. Jeeze he has some confidence.

"Hmmm. Well I guess it is a good idea to ask her. Even though she's only been here a year or so. Did you truly just fall in love with her at first site?" GAH!!! So it is me!!! Zomg… I wonder what he wants to ask me????

"Hn. You can put it that way." I could sense some annoyance in Itachi's voice from what Kisame had said. I take it the word "love" doesn't really do well with Itachi. Heh, probably a family thing.

"Well, I should get going now. I have some laundry to do and I don't want to be last again." Oh shoot. I quickly ran off to my bedroom just to be safe. Uhhh… Oh yah I have to do my laundry too. I grabbed the basket of my clothes and ran quickly to the laundry before Kisame would leave. Maybe he'll drop some more hints….

I chose one of the many washing machines. Since, most of us complained and earned our own washing machine. Quiet surprising since Pein doesn't seem too giving. And then there's money man Kakuzu. Chh. That little cheap money wannabe saver gotta make sure we don't go broke. Akatsuki could never go broke. Never. I hope. I heard Kisame grunt as he lugged his own laundry basket inside the room. "Oh... Hello Kei-san." He spoke rather unsure of himself.

I looked up and said, "Hm? Oh yah hello." I finished loading all of my clothes in the machine and reached for the bottle of soap that was bleach free. (Inner me: we're allergic to bleach.) I couldn't quite reach it, since I'm a little short, and the shelves were originally set for the original Akatsuki. Who are all taller than me. I hate being the shortest one here. I grabbed an old wire hanger and whacked at the soaped bottle. I kinda used too much strength and the bottle flew and hit Kisame in the head and the contents of the bottle were soon everywhere. I sweat dropped big time and did that "Oh ha-ha my bad oops" laugh.

A death glare was sent to me by the Fishy-man on the floor, practilly swimming in the soap. I closed the lid to the washing machine because some soap had magically gotten in when it exploded against Kisame's head. I ran out of the room, hoping not to get hurt. Oh well, maybe I'll get some hints later.

"KEI!!!!! KEI!!!!! KEI!!!!" I heard someone calling out my name over and over. "**I need you to water me!!!!!!!" **A deeper voice finished. Uh-oh. I forgot to water Zetzu… Heheheheheh…..

_And that is where I end for this chapter. Man that was long for me to type. Um I hope you people enjoyed. And please review. I'll try to put another chapter up soon. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW... please get that in your head._

_Sincerely,_

_Mrs. Uchiha Itachi (a.k.a. Kei, Mrs. Uzamaki, Kaede, etc.etc.) _


End file.
